


Giantess Toriel X Alphys: Incestual Apocalypse

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Attempted Murder, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Bukkake, Child Abuse, Creampie, Crying, Divorce, Dom/sub, Domestic Undertale, Double Penetration, Dysfunctional Family, Eldritch, Electrocution, Erections, F/M, Face Slapping, Fanfiction, Father/Son Incest, Fetish Clothing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, French Kissing, Giantess - Freeform, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Hostage Situations, Incest, Insanity, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Melodrama, Mind Control, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Molestation, Multi, Newspapers, Nosebleed, POV Alphys, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent/Child Incest, Prison, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Shrinking, Teasing, Tickling, Torture, Unbirthing, Underage Sex, Undertail, Violence, Vomiting, Vore, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: In the official finale to Alphys VS Undyne's incredibly disturbing giantess offshoot series, readers learn just how incredibly fucked-up things can get in it as Alphys, who has been rendered completely insane by the events of the previous installment, invades Toriel's brain in just about THE most painful way possible without killing her, then mind-controlls her into brutally raping her own family in just about every single way possible...prompting said son and husband to then begin violently raping HER back in retaliation. Seriously, if that's not fucked up, I really don't know what is, to be perfectly honest with you.





	

GIANTESS TORIEL X ALPHYS: INCESTUAL APOCALYPSE

One fateful evening at the Underground's local hospital ward in Waterfall, about a week after Asriel's literal unbirthing into his own mother's womb; yeah, it'd probably be best not to ask.

Alphys had finally recovered from her lead-pipe induced bone injuries at the hands of the borderline-psychotic, utterly insufferable little brat and had recently been relocated to said hospital's mental ward, where Mrs. Falarpe (the formerly anonymous elephant psychiatrist who had previously dealt with Asriel quite a few days ago) sat directly across from her at a large table in a very private, foolishly unsupervised room and made her best attempts to console her.

SPOILERS: it wasn't exactly working very well, to put it bluntly.

"So tell me, do you ever feel like a freakish amalgamation of multiple strongly disagreeing minds into one body, so to speak?" Falarpe asked Alphys quizzically, holding her pencil in her trunk as she scrawled out numerous absurdly long paragraphs of notes onto her clipboard; as one might expect, nearly all of them pointed directly to the exact same post-traumatic conclusion.

"DON'T YOU EVER USE THAT FREAKING WORD AROUND ME!" Alphys shrieked spastically as she leapt up out of her seat onto the table, grabbed Falarpe by the tusks and yanked her face directly into hers so that the two of them were staring directly into each other's souls.

"Um...w-what word?" Falarpe trembled nervously as Alphys lowered her eyeglasses and magically extended her eyeballs directly into hers for added creep-out effect.

"AMALGAMATIONS!" Alphys hissed bitterly at Falarpe, clenching her hands painfully tightly around the poor woman's trunk and smothering the nostril end of it with her putrid feet.

"LOOK INTO MY FLESHY, PULSATING EYES." Alphys commanded, unbuttoning the upper portion of her lab coat and shoving her boobs directly into Falarpe's eyesockets.

"Um, excuse me, I think you might be KIND OF choking me to death right now; no hard feelings or anything, but I think I'm actually really enjoying it...OH YEAH, CHOKE ME, YOU DIRTY FUCKING WHORE...CHOKE ME LIKE YOU CHOKE YOUR FUCKING CHICKEN TO HENTAI EVERY NIGHT...COME ON, DON'T HOLD BACK, DARLING, STRANGLE ME MORE!" Falarpe moaned with fetishistic arousal as her face began turning profoundly purple from a rather decidedly severe lack of oxygen.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LOOK INTO THEM, YOU FUCKING DEGENERATE SYCOPHANT!" Alphys yelled furiously at Falarpe, grabbing a laser knife from her coat pockets, slicing her poor trunk in half and forcefully shoving her already firmly-erect cock up the left nostril of said trunk.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YOU REALLY THINK I CAN'T FUCKING SEE WHAT COLOR YOUR GODDAMNED EYES ARE BY NOW?! OR DEDUCE THAT YOU'RE COMPLETELY FUCKING FUCKED IN THE HEAD, FOR THAT MATTER?!" Falarpe screamed in livid agony as Alphys jammed her razor-sharp nipples into her eyesockets so hard that dust spurted out in copious amounts, ejaculated all the way up her nose into her brain, and shoved the newly acquired trunk-dildo rigorously up her own vagina with overjoyed mirth and gleefully reckless abandon.

"Of COURSE not, you silly goose!" Alphys laughed, finally retracting her breasts from Falarpe's crying, dust-bleeding eyes and tying her into her chair as she reached back into her lab coat (putting the knife away, of course), pulled out Falarpe's recently stolen laptop, and inserted a rather conspicuously important-looking flash drive into its USB ports as the ceiling-mounted projector began to play a rather...interesting video that Alphys had put together for her.

"How do I feel about what I've done, you ask? Well, perhaps this little animated short I've compiled will explain!" Alphys laughed, creeping up behind Falarpe and patting her on the back reassuringly as the completely arbitrary and pointless anti-piracy-message screen ran its course.

"Please kill me..." Falarpe cried and sobbed in humiliation as Alphys rebuttoned her lab coat, pulled her laser knife right back out of her pocket and held its blade threateningly against the front of her soft, fleshy neck region while the poor hostage whimpered meekly in response.

"Oh, believe me, I most certainly WILL if you try anything FUNNY, circus freak!" Alphys laughed heartily, breathing chillingly down the poor woman's neck as the video finally began.

IN THE VIDEO...

"Um...h-hi there!" Alphys reluctantly giggled, unburying her tormented, aching head from her filthy, downtrodden hands and waving her hand at the audience while she sat miserably and dejectedly on a rather eerily unassuming bench in the True Laboratory, wiping the tears from her eyes with her arms and sniffling as Endogeny sympathetically approached her.

MEANWHILE, IN REALITY...

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, WHAT IN THE UNHOLY MOTHER OF SHIT IS THAT THING?!" Falarpe screamed in horror at the freakishly eldritch monstrosity she had just witnessed while Alphys just nonchalantly paused the video and rolled her eyes at the incredibly lucky woman's ignorance.

"I...I can explain." Alphys sighed, shrugging her shoulders and whispering into Falarpe's ear as she clicked the Play button, allowing the soon-to-be-madness to promptly continue.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE VIDEO...

"I'm Alphys, Asgore's ex-royal scientist! Woe is me, for I am wrongfully suffering the inevitable consequences of creating this extensive labyrinth of tragically awful choices! BOO HOO! BOO FUCKING HOO, AM I RIGHT?!" Alphys cried, blowing her mucus-stuffed nose directly into her hands and feeding the resulting pile of sickly-green sludge to Endogeny.

"My career is without purpose! Lactative fluid wells up in my tortured BOOBS!" Alphys moaned as she got up out of her seat, threw off her lab coat and eagerly breastfed Snowdrake's mother.

"I'm going to...GOING TO...OHHHHHHH!" Alphys screamed orgasmically in pleasure as her pheromone-loaded breastmilk began squirting by the fountains into Snowy's ravenously gaping mouths, intentionally attracting all four of the other Amalgamates into the room.

"I'm just a giant fucking slug with teeth on it but I'm gonna fuck my own scientific mother too, and the TENTACLES! TENTACLES!" Alphys screamed, laughed and cried as Memoryhead wrapped its myriad of fleshy, pulsating tentacles around her limbs and hung her proudly in midair like some kind of fucked-up sex puppet while Lemon Bread approached her suggestively with his pulsating bloated festering sweaty pus-filled malformed erection of the gods.

"GOOD NIGHT, SWEET PRINCESS, AND FLIGHTS OF HARLOTS SEND THEE TO THY ARREST!" Alphys sobbed and laughed hysterically as Lemon Bread rammed his penis into her vagina so hard that it literally CAME directly out of her mouth and into his eagerly self-fellating one in a never-ending cycle, all while Endogeny was busy licking all kinds of disgusting slimy filth from her bare unwashed feet and getting massive fetish-fueled leg-boners in the process.

"BEHOLD THE GOOEY, ANDROGYNOUS SLOP OF OUR SORROW! IT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING AND REPULSIVE, JUST LIKE ME!" Alphys blubbered as Lemon Bread, Endogeny and the furiously masturbating Reaper Bird blasted out their combined total of at least three literal gallons of semen all over her body, leaving them only to watch in sadistic amusement as she writhed maniacally on the floor like the tortured animal she was, smearing and lathering the gooey liquid sin all over her reeking scaly skin like there was literally no tomorrow before her suicide.

"BUT ALAS, HERE I AM IN THE BELLY OF THE ELDRITCH BEAST YET AGAIN! A GRUESOME, MISERABLE FATE FOR A GRUESOME, MISERABLE FAILURE OF A PERSON!" Alphys continued bawling and sobbing hysterically as Lemon Bread shoved her into his mouth, chewed her up, ejaculated all over her through his massive slimy teeth, and then finally spat her out into Reaper Bird's eagerly-awaiting, revoltingly menstruating vagina-mouth.

"BEHOLD, MY WONDERFUL AUDIENCE! FEEL FREE TO FUCKING POINT AND LAUGH AT MY SAD, HELPLESS, AGONIZING, GODDAMNED EXPENSE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, WHY DON'T YOU?!" Alphys laughed maniacally as Reaper Bird lovingly squeezed her inbetween his cushiony vaginal walls and soaked her from head to fetal-positioned toe in his vaginal digestive fluids before finally gagging and puking her out onto the floor from how utterly horrible she tasted.

"THE TWILIGHT OF THE AMALGAMATES! WEEP FOR THEM, WEEP FOR THEIR SORROW-HO-HO-HO-HOOOW!" Alphys cried and screamed in desperation, crawling weakly forward on all fours and miserably dunking her face into the massive pile of conveniently-placed seminal sludge that her loyal pets had left for her, splashing evidential liquid remnants all over the room.

MEANWHILE, BACK IN REALITY AGAIN...

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make your eyes bleed?" Alphys jeered smugly at Falarpe with a sly smirk as she withdrew her laser knife back into her pocket while the poor elephant's jaw hung open in a mixture of equal parts amazement, confusion, and just plain old absolute nauseated disgust.

"THEY WERE ALREADY BLEEDING BEFORE WE EVEN STARTED, YOU FUCKING DEPLORABLE SKANK! NOW I OFFICIALLY DON'T EVEN WANNA LIVE ON THIS STUPID FREAKING PLANET NO MORE! FUCK THIS SHIT, I'M OUT!" Falarpe cried and screamed, bolting frantically out the door and jumping out the nearest window in a comically failed attempt at assisted suicide.

(On a semi-related side note, she later got arrested for accidentally killing an innocent pedestrian bystander who just so happened to be standing underneath her when she hit the ground, so there's that, too.)

"Well, that was certainly something." Alphys sighed, facepalming herself in disappointment as she nonchalantly slithered out of the room and tiptoed down the hallway whistling in just about the most shamelessly suspicious and attention-drawing manner possible while everyone in the general vicinity cowered up against the walls and stared meekly at her in absolute terror.

Once she had finally gotten out of the building and made her way back to her massively spacious lab over in Hotland at just about the scheduled time for her eagerly anticipated dinner visit to New Home, Alphys suddenly had an idea...a horrible, awful, WONDERFUL idea!

"You know, from the whole Flowey nonsense to his downright fucking REPULSIVE incestual rape fetish, Asriel's been quite a dick lately, to put it in the absolute nicest terms I can muster regarding said matter." Alphys began monologuing to herself as she took the escalator upstairs and walked over to the spot where her beloved Mew Mew Kissy Cutie portrait was hung up on the wall.

"You know what I'm thinking, Alphys? I'm thinking it's about time we got us some good old-fashioned REVENGE!" Alphys cackled evilly as she gently removed said portrait from the wall, pulled out her trusty shrink ray from the hidden cubbyhole behind said portrait and stuffed it into her pockets, as if the amount of stuff in there wasn't disproportionate enough already.

"But not necessarily on Asriel himself, so to speak, as he really isn't entirely to blame...why, in fact, the real culprit behind this whole cat-astrophe would have to be none other than the dreaded, child-molesting beast known as BAD PARENTING!" Alphys laughed snarkily as she hung the portrait back up on her wall and dug into her massive wardrobe, which was somehow comprised almost exclusively of white lab coats; what was she, a fucking cartoon character or some shit?

"Therefore, I feel that it would only be fair if I were to arbitrarily shift the blame over to the main VICTIM of the poor sick fuck's degenerate antics instead! That's right, Toriel, I'm coming for YOU and your precious little noggin...TEE HEE HEE HEE HEE..." Alphys laughed creepily as she got out the only non-lab-coat-related thing in her entire wardrobe (an adorable polka-dotted dress, obviously, because what else would it be?) and changed herself into it, with only the most devilishly evil and malicious of intent hidden beneath her incredibly cuddly and huggable appearance as she took the other escalator back downstairs and kissed her lab goodbye.

LATER, AT THE DREEMURRS' HOUSE, AFTER AN INCREDIBLY, AGONIZINGLY LONG AND POINTLESS DINNER DISCUSSION ABOUT THE MORAL RAMIFICATIONS OF BESTIALITY...

"I...I was NICE tonight..." Alphys whispered to herself, still fully clothed and just as adorably bespectacled as ever as she sat fearfully and shiveringly on the side of her temporary guest bed in the dark, lonely guest bedroom that the Dreemurrs had assigned to her for sleeping purposes that she was clearly unable to utilize at the moment for very obvious reasons.

"NICE to all those insipid...little HORSE-VERMIN..." Alphys muttered under her breath, suddenly becoming possessed by the vengeful spirit of none other than Ren Höek himself.

"ANSWERING their fucking RETARDED questions..." Alphys cringed in disgust, thinking back to that one particular moment something like an hour ago when Asriel had asked his own father if it was okay to incestually suck his gargantuan cock and then use the resulting discharge as a substitute for butter as long as no one else was looking, WHILE HIS FAMILY WAS BUSY EATING DINNER.

"My hands...DIRTY!" Alphys cringed in disgust as she contemplatively observed the dry, sweaty palms of her hands and thought about all of the horrible things she had done over the years, from creating the Amalgamates to literally cosplaying as the Death Note (in other words, a freaking book).

"THE DIRT WON'T COME OFF!" Alphys moaned and screamed silently in despair as she reached over to the bedside table and slathered an excessive amount of sanitizer all over her already cracked and bleeding hands in a desperate but sadly fruitless attempt to fully cleanse them once and for all.

"HUARRRGH!" Alphys shrieked in pain as she double-facepalmed herself in shame, causing copious amounts of hand sanitizer to go directly into her poor, defenseless eyeballs.

ONE LONG AND INCREDIBLY PAINFUL EYE-WASHING TRIP TO THE GUEST BATHROOM LATER...

"ACCOMPLICE...what a joke! ACCOMPLICE...accomplice to WHO? THIS FUCKING UNGRATEFUL LITTLE TWAT!" Alphys hissed spitefully under her breath as she sneakily slithered over to the soft, cushiony living-room sofa on which Asriel was currently sleeping due to how profoundly unsettling and just downright creepy the kids' room was starting to become.

"LOOK AT HIM...LYING THERE ASLEEP AS IF HE FUCKING OWNS THE DAMNED PLACE...THE IDOL OF MILLIONS OF DUMB-AS-SHIT FANGIRLS WORLDWIDE!" Alphys groaned, becoming progressively more irritated as she scanned over Asriel's frail and deliciously vulnerable body with her rather uncomfortably narrowing reptilian eyes as her tongue nearly flickered out of her mouth in homicidal excitement.

"HE'S A FUCKING FOOL! A BLIND, SILLY AND PATHETIC LITTLE FOOL, JUST LIKE THEM!" Alphys chuckled, rolling her eyes and gently double-facepalming herself as she realized almost immediately that she had just literally said the single most hypocritical thing ever.

"HOW EASILY...I COULD...MOLEST HIM IN HIS ADORABLY UNDERAGED AND PRECOCIOUS SLEEP...WITH THESE HANDS...THESE...DIRTY FUCKING HANDS OF MINE!" Alphys cringed at herself in utter revulsion as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

"AND WITH THESE HANDS, I HOLD THE DICKS OF MILLIONS..." Alphys whispered sinisterly to herself, aiming her gun directly at Asriel's fluffy little face and struggling desperately to resist pulling the trigger and then proceeding to give him a taste of his own medicine, so to speak.

"He thinks he's a god...BUT HE'S AS MORTAL AS WE...I KNOW!" Alphys cackled mischievously, stuffing her tranquilizer gun back into her pockets and exchanging it with one of her many disposable determination injectors as the nearby grandfather clock chimed midnight.

"JUST...ONE...QUICK...SHOT! AND IT'S OVER...JUST...ONE..." Alphys moaned and drooled dementedly as she shakily leaned herself even further forward than what could be considered normal for her and inched her way even closer to Asriel...and closer...and closer...and-

"AHEM." Toriel grunted, alerting the rabidly drooling and overly excited Alphys to the fact that she had actually been standing right behind her nearly the whole time...which understandably caused Alphys' face to turn tomato-red with embarrassment as she turned around and promptly began fidgeting in terror while a fear-induced stream of piss trickled rapidly down her legs and left a comically large puddle of salty ramen juice on the floor where she was standing.

"Um...I c-can explain..." Alphys stammered and giggled meekly as she shoved her DT injector back into her pockets, crossed her arms behind her back and tried desperately to look as innocent as possible (which, in Alphys language, pretty much translates to GUILTY AS CHARGED) while Toriel and Asriel both stared at her very angrily and disgustedly.

TEN SECONDS LATER...

"AND STAY OUT!" Toriel yelled furiously at Alphys, literally kicking her right out of the house, slamming the door firmly shut, and finally locking it as tightly as could be from the inside.

"OOF!" Alphys winced in pain as she hit the ground outside the front door, landing flat on her face.

"HMPH...LOOKS LIKE NOW I'M GOING TO NEED AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT ANGLE TO APPROACH THIS FROM, AREN'T I?" Alphys thought sarcastically to herself as she pulled out her shrink ray and fired it, shrinking both herself and the device to basically microscopic size as a direct result.

"OKAY, SO FIRST I'LL NEED A JETPACK..." Alphys whispered to herself, pulling a full-sized jetpack right out of her pockets, strapping it onto her back and switching it on.

"AND THEN...WELL, ACTUALLY, THAT'S PRETTY MUCH ALL I'M GOING TO NEED, REALLY!" Alphys laughed relievedly as she realized just how simple yet effective her plan really was.

"I'LL FIX HIM! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS INCEST BUSINESS...ONCE AND FOR ALL-HAW-HAW-HAW-HAW!" Alphys laughed evilly, rubbing her hands together as she flew over to the front door and slipped back into the house through the ever-so-diminutive gap underneath it.

While Alphys was busy making her way through the main hallway of the house and mumbling incessantly about the unspeakable things she was planning to do to Toriel, however, said goatmom was sitting on her bed with Asriel, reading a bedtime story to him and being as sweet as could be.

As Alphys got closer to the bedroom door, she began to hear what Toriel was reading to him; as it turned out, the story was actually a much tamer version of that one time a few months ago when Undyne had snuck inside Alphys' massively powerful brain and taken control over her body for the sole purpose of causing untold damage to the poor woman's already rather pitiful self-respect by publicly humiliating her so much that it actually made her want to kill herself.

SPOILERS: This is exactly what later happened first to Undyne with Alphys, then to Toriel with Asriel, and now finally to Toriel yet again, only with Alphys (who was actually largely responsible for the Asriel one happening in the first place) instead of Asriel. Yes, I know it's obvious.

"And so the androgynous, eldritch, three-headed dog-beast grabbed Undyne right around the waist with one of its many tentacle-legs and stuffed her right into the peacefully sleeping Alphys' ear-hole; little did the poor lizard know how much this would soon take its toll!"

"While Alphys giggled and playfully cuddled her sweet and loyal daily provider of wet willies with love to the max, Undyne was busy trudging her way through a thick jungle of gooey, sticky slimy earwax!"

"Ee-he-he-heew, gross!" Asriel laughed, realizing how gross it had also been in retrospect when he basically did the exact same thing himself, only five times more disgusting somehow.

"Right as the fish lady finally reached Alphys' precious eardrum, she suddenly recieved a phone call directly from said girlfriend at what seemed to be deliberately the worst-timed moment imaginable, in a manner suspiciously reminiscent of Frisk's later journey through Hotland in which Alphys decided that the best character in the game should also play the most annoying helper role."

"Man, TELL me about it!" Asriel cringed, taking a deep breath in preparation for his rant.

"Honestly, if I wanted to deal with the type of irritating, pointless, filler shit she blabbers on and on about nonstop for literally hours on end on a daily basis, I'd just read freaking Homestuck for crying out loud!" Asriel ranted angrily, remembering Alphys' incessant chatter about anime.

"Well, in Homestuck's case, I think you mean more like literal DAYS on end!" Toriel laughed heartily, patting Asriel on the back as she opened her book back up and continued reading.

"Realizing how incredibly stupid it was that she had somehow forgotten to mute her ringtone, Undyne spoke to Alphys in a nervously hushed whisper over the phone. One incredibly bad Lake Eerie pun, one gratuitous digging of finger into ear on Alphys' part, and one emergency hanging-up of the phone on Undyne's part later, Alphys fell promptly back asleep as it were."

"After gently (yes, gently) tilting Alphys' eardrum off to the side using but one measly hand (which, to be quite frank, made absolutely no freaking sense), Undyne finally reached the very biological source of the lizard lady's vast intelligence!"

"So basically, what happens next is that Undyne creepily molests Alphys' brain, then goes inside it and downloads a freaking ludicrous amount of hentai from the massive supercomputer lodged cartoonishly within, after browsing extensively through several extremely private areas of her personal memory logs without permission..." Asriel began as Alphys slipped underneath the door into the bedroom where all of this had been taking place and sneakily flew into Toriel's right ear.

"And then finally, she takes full control over the poor lady's central nervous system and makes her dance naked and screw her own eldritch-abomination pets while singing along to just about THE most mortifyingly degrading song possible? And all while being magically recorded on public Underground television, no less?" Asriel finished with a chuckle as Alphys quickly and quietly tiptoed her way deeper and deeper inside Toriel's ear canal with a devilish grin on her face.

"WHAT?! That actually happened? SERIOUSLY? Wow, I thought that was just a joke, because all this book says is that Undyne made Alphys bake the Amalgamates a nice warm batch of cookies, then later went into her subconscious and gave her the sweetest dream she could ever have!" Toriel stammered in shock, not to mention suspiciously open denial of the truth.

"You just made that up, didn't you?" Asriel sighed, facepalming himself dejectedly as Alphys finally reached Toriel's eardrum, with thick layers of obligatory, germy and hairy earwax firmly caked onto the bottoms of her feet. Well, you know what they say, the yellower the merrier...

"Of COURSE I did, you silly goose! Now lay down and go to sleep already, would you?" Toriel giggled merrily, patting Asriel on the head and setting the book down on the bedside table as she reached over to turn off the bedroom lamp so that her and Asriel could lovingly snuggle with each other...you know, while Alphys was busy pulling both her cell phone and megaphone out of her pockets, for soon-to-become-even-more-obvious reasons, of course.

"MAN, is this going to hurt her a LOT more than it's going to hurt me!" Alphys snickered to herself as she flipped open her cell phone, speed-dialed Toriel's number and sent her a call.

"Huh? Who could be calling me at this time of night?" Toriel thought to herself in confusion as she picked up her ringing cell phone off the bedside table and answered Toriel's call.

"Toriel, I have something very very important that I need to tell you just this once, and just this one time only; are you listening, pal?" Alphys asked her, turning on the megaphone and setting it to MAX volume.

"Um, sure...what exactly is it you wanted to tell me, if you don't mind me asking?" Toriel chuckled merrily despite Asriel's desperate attempts to pry the phone away from her ear.

"Your taste. In anime. IS ABSOLUTE SHHHHHHITTTTTT!" Alphys screamed at the top of her lungs so ridiculously loudly that it actually caused Toriel's eardrum to violently burst into jagged, bloody pieces as Toriel herself shrieked in agonizing pain.

"What happened?" Asgore walked into the room and asked Toriel while Asriel briefly but lovingly tended to her aching, bleeding ear with tissues and a wet rag; meanwhile, Alphys was already making her way through the poor woman's inner ear with extremely frightening speed.

"OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE NOT THIS AGAIN...I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU, ALPHYS, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Toriel squirmed in helpless terror as Asriel grabbed the remote off of the bedside table and turned on the television.

"Um, honey, what are you talking about- OH...OH, GOOD HEAVENS, PLEASE NO..." Asgore gasped in shock as his son flipped his way over onto MTV and displayed the madness onscreen.

"OH YEAH, COME TO PAPA..." Alphys moaned and drooled with excitement as she climbed up onto the very top of Toriel's cerebral cortex (in laymen's terms, her brain) and threw her lab coat right off as she readied herself to finally exact revenge on Toriel for being such an irresponsible parent...even if said revenge was quite a bit overdoing it, to put it lightly.

"ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT IF THIS WORKS, AM I RIGHT?" Alphys laughed maniacally, flamboyantly showing off her ass and soles just for the fuck of it before finally reaching into her lab coat's pockets and pulling out her MTT-brand determination-substitute injector.

"Honey, whatever you do, DON'T MOVE." Asgore fearfully whispered into Toriel's left ear and his son and wife alike shivered and trembled anxiously with a feeling of indescribable horror.

"OH GOD, I' . . . " Alphys moaned in a freakishly distorted tone of voice as she injected herself with the needle and literally melted herself together with Toriel's massive, electrically hazardous brain.

"O H H , i ' ' . . . " Amalphys, who had now been temporarily reduced into nothing more than a revolting pile of slime while literally every part of her body that could possibly be inserted sexually into Toriel's brain (including her eyeballs) was indeed very firmly plugged in, moaned and screamed simultaneously in both arousal and immense pain. Needless to say, the sensation she was feeling was nothing short of shocking.

"Darling, please kill me before this gets any worse..." Toriel stammered into Asgore's ear, leaning her head nervously against his while the two of them both blushed in utter humiliation.

"You know, I have no idea what the fuck I'm watching right now, but I'm actually kind of weirdly enjoying it if you ask me!" Asriel blushed, twitching his right arm rapidly and vigorously as a conspicuously large bump suddenly began protruding from underneath the bedsheets.

"ASRIEL, NO! BAD BOY! BAD BOY!" Toriel yelled disgustedly at him, slapping him across the face. "Pardon my language, but GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Ahhh...FINALLY, I have officially become one with my body's number-one greatest asset besides ass and titties! Sweet monkey fuck, this is JUST like one of my Japanese animes!" Alphys (who was now literally smoking hot) laughed uproariously as the horrifyingly massive amount of cum that her melted form had just produced began seeping its way into Toriel's neural pathways.

"Jesus ever-loving Christ, what in God's name does she WATCH?!" Toriel screamed in disbelieving shock, throwing her arms out in front of her like SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK?

"FUCK if I know!" Asgore laughed hysterically, clutching his sides while Asriel did the same; meanwhile, Alphys had already gone down the secret passage into Toriel's brain's control room.

(Well, actually, said passage was locked, so she simply tunneled her way in from the side instead.)

"OH, SWEET FUCK, THE PAIN! THE PAIN! THE UNBELIEVABLE PAAAAIN!" Toriel screamed in agony as Alphys violently and bloodily dug her way into her brain with her bare claws.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll grow back!" Asriel reassured her, patting her on the head head smugly as Alphys finally reached the control room, with the hole that she had left in the wall behind her immediately repairing itself thanks to its recent determination infusion.

"OH, THAT JUST MAKES ME EVEN MORE SCARED!" Toriel trembled in horror, scooping Asriel up into her arms and hugging him like a big fluffy teddy bear while sucking her thumb.

"Um...Toriel? Are you okay?" Asriel asked her nervously, wriggling and jittering with fear.

"Boy, this sure is an awfully nice FAMILY you got here! It sure would be an awful shame if something were to...oh, I dunno, HAPPEN to it, am I right?" Alphys jeered smugly as she leisurely strolled across the room without a care in the world...and with extremely sharp toenails.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Toriel repeatedly winced in pain as Alphys made her way over to the central control supercomputer and plopped herself down in her seat like a sack of potatoes.

"This THING you speak had damned better not be what I THINK it is, woman!" Asgore growled angrily, beginning to rapidly lose his patience and tolerance for Alphys' shit.

"Oh, believe me, IT IS!" Asriel whispered into his ear with a frightfully teasing tone of voice.

"So, any last parting words, MOTHER?" Alphys teasingly asked Toriel as she booted up the Manual Control Override System, flipping over the keyboard and revealing a myriad of buttons and levers...and a voice-control microphone, of course, because why the hell not?

"Actually, no, I don't have anything to say, as your actions have already pretty much rendered me entirely speechless...so please, for the love of god, just stop this, I'm BEGGING you! Have MERCY!" Toriel cried and sobbed in defeat, clutching her head tightly and shaking in terror.

"HA! MERCY? OH, PUH-LEEZE! YOU DESERVE NO MERCY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Alphys laughed psychotically as she slammed the START button with her fist, crossed her legs underneath the desk and waited eagerly, peeling the dirty, hairy earwax off of her bare, smelly feet that clearly hadn't been washed in the past three days and eating it in the process.

"WHY IS THIS A FUCKING FETISH?!" Asgore roared in anger, slamming his fists on the mattress.

"Same reason as mostly every other fetish, because cartoons!" Asriel laughed.

"Why, of COURSE...this game, for all intensive purposes, basically IS a cartoon, only in video-game form! GOD DAMN IT, HOW DID I NEVER FUCKING THINK OF THIS?!" Toriel gasped in sudden realization as the loading process for the MCOS program finally completed itself!

"FACE it, Tori, I'M SMARTER THAN YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Toriel laughed maniacally as she took off her clothes and unwelcomely invaded Asriel's personal space.

"M-MOTHER, WHAT ARE YOU-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, you little SKANK! You're exactly what got me into this mess in the FIRST goddamned place!" Toriel growled at Asriel, kicking him in the nuts and forcefully undressing him.

"TORIEL, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! NOT WHEN OUR CHILD IS IN THE ROOM! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" Asgore screamed as Toriel pinned him onto the ground, stomped on his testicles and then proceeded to forcefully undress him as well.

"Well, I suppose this certainly is ONE way to bring my family together!" Asriel sighed dejectedly as he looked down at his involuntarily hardening little cock and blushed with embarrassment.

"YOU'RE DAMNED RIGHT, IT IS!" Toriel laughed, grabbing Asriel and Asgore by the horns and shoving their faces directly into the fluffy little space inbetween her voluptuously gorgeous tits.

"NOW KISS!" Toriel laughed sadistically as the two of them reluctantly twirled their tongues together and french-kissed out of fear from what Alphys would do to them if they disobeyed.

"NOW DRINK!" Toriel sneered contemptuously as her own son and husband began compassionately sucking her plump, juicy tits until the delicious milk squirted out from their luscious glistening nipples before finally regurgitating said milk into each other's mouths.

"NOW FUCK!" Toriel laughed, strolling over into the closet and pulling out a massive stool for her to sit on, as well as an incredibly slutty child-size bondage outfit complete with a leather whip, while Asriel and Asgore got together and started making...ahem...love to each other.

"Toriel, do I really HAVE to do this?" Asriel, who was now strapped firmly into the bondage outfit, cried as he climbed onto Asgore's lap, propped himself up on his knees and began worshipping his father's bulbous man-boobs while said father gave him the handjob of a lifetime.

"MUSH!" Toriel commanded him, flogging him violently with the whip as she sat atop her massive stool and watched over them like an incredibly sexually dominant hawk.

"I'm so sorry, father..." Asriel moaned and sobbed as he drank Asgore's sweaty man-milk and forcefully ejaculated into his butthole while Asgore licked his adorable little feet and nipples.

"It's okay, son, I forgive you..." Asgore shrugged while Asriel wrapped his sexy little toes around his throbbing, meaty, pulsating shaft and began giving him the footjob of several lifetimes while Asgore reluctantly and rather humiliatedly did the exact same thing in reverse.

"OHHHH, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Asriel moaned with intense pleasure as Asgore's massive feet stroked his cock up and down progressively harder and faster, then removed themselves from said firmly erect cock right at the exact moment when it was just about to explode.

"OHHHHHHHHH, DADDY!" Asriel moaned orgasmically, removing his feet from Asgore's penis and spraying out a massive load of creamy cum all over his father's tantalizingly beautiful soles.

"Come on, you KNOW you just want to clean and worship your royal king's feet, loyal servant..." Asgore teased him, wiggling his gorgeously long and plump toes as seductively as could be.

"OHH, THOSE ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL SOLES...AHH, THOSE UTTERLY SCRUMPTIOUS TOES...MUST...FIGHT THE URGE...I MUST...RESIST..." Asriel internally muttered to himself, trembling and sweating frantically with excitement as he struggled to avoid the temptation.

"JUST FUCKING GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Toriel yelled at him, flogging him yet again with the whip as he reluctantly swallowed his pride and gleefully dug in for his delicious dessert.

"OH, THESE BEAUTIFUL FEET OF YOURS...I HONESTLY DON'T THINK I'VE EVER TASTED ANYTHING MORE DELICIOUS IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Asriel moaned with delight as he licked his own gooey, dripping sperm off of his father's majestic, kingly soles like a dog with a foot fetish.

"Well, you're making my feet feel delightfully relaxed right now, so go ahead and keep on licking to your heart's content!" Asgore blushed embarrassedly while Asriel lovingly sucked his toes.

"TEE HEE...that tickles quite a lot, actually!" Asgore giggled, putting his hands over his mouth adorably while Asriel gradually licked all the way up his massive soles from the heels to the toes and even dabbled considerably more than his fair share into the art of licking inbetween said toes.

"OHHHHHH, I'M ABOUT TO CUM FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW!" Asriel moaned with excitement as he grabbed Asgore's feet, placed his throbbing boner right inbetween them, and let loose with a thick stream of beautiful, shiny, candy-like sperm all over his father's face.

"Wow, son, you really do love me WAY too much!" Asgore blushed somewhat regretfully while Asriel leaned forward, bent his head downward, and began sucking his firmly erect, massive cock.

"SUCK IT HARDER, YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Toriel yelled at Asriel, flogging him repeatedly with the whip as he sucked and sucked and sucked and cried and cried and cried, until finally...

"MMMFFFFHHHHH!" Asriel grunted as his father's phallic volcano erupted at least a quart-sized load directly into his mouth; did I mention yet that he's clearly underaged?

"HAAAHHHHHH..." Asriel moaned with pleasure as he hung open his mouth, hung out his tongue, and presented his marvelous display of dripping drool-sperm to his own father.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY SHRINK?!" Toriel laughed, pulling out a shrink ray from the closet and zapping both Asgore and Asriel alike with it so that they were both shrunken down to ant size!

"Umm...w-what are planning to d-do with us?" Asgore nervously trembled and stammered, his almost-nonexistent knees quaking and quivering with unprecedented mortification.

"Yeah, w-what?" Asriel stammered equally fearfully as the two of them huddled together and hugged each other for comfort...but alas, to no avail.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO, YOU ASK? WHY, I'M GOING TO QUENCH FOUR FETISHES WITH ONE GREAT BIG FUCKING STONE!" Toriel sneered at them, pointing to her feet, vagina and mouth.

"But what if we don't WANT you to?" Asriel cried, burying himself in his father's loving embrace.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU TWO THE ONES IN CONTROL HERE?!" Toriel laughed evilly as she sat down on the spacious woolen carpet and forcefully stomped on her own son and husband with her filthy, sweaty, putrid, nasty feet (Asriel with the left foot, Asgore with the right).

"OH, IF I COULD RESET EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW...I WOULD LITERALLY DO IT JUST TO ESCAPE FROM THIS AWFUL STENCH!" Asriel moaned in (mostly) despair as Toriel playfully squished him beneath her soft, fluffy toes while also doing the exact same with Asgore.

"GOOD GOD, IT LITERALLY SMELLS WORSE THAN ALPHYS AFTER RUNNING A MARATHON THROUGH BOTH WATERFALL AND HOTLAND! AND BELIEVE ME, I WOULD KNOW, TOO!" Asgore cried and gagged as Toriel moved her foot up and down, rolling him in the sweaty gunk.

"WELL, WHAT CAN I SAY? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE ME WEAR WOOL FUCKING SOCKS, ASGORE! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY WE NEVER WEAR FUCKING SHOES?!" Toriel ranted angrily as she rolled over and laid herself face-down on the ground.

"MY FEET. YOUR TONGUES." Toriel commanded her son and husband as they miserably shambled over to her massive, beckoning feet and clambering up onto the bottoms of her toes.

"Toriel, I love you and all, but seriously, this is a bit excessive, don't you think?" Asgore sobbed, tearing up and trying not to puke from the sheer stench as he crawled around on Toriel's right sole, licking and massaging her lovely wrinkles in the most shamelessly servile manner he could muster.

"WHY, BONER, WHY-HY-HY-HYY?!" Asriel screamed and wailed in confusion, wiping his nose and violently sneezing out his bloody snot everywhere as he lovingly rubbed his rock-hard erection into Toriel's soft, wrinkly, cushiony, noseblood-soaked arches like a good boy.

"GOOD JOB, BOYS!" Toriel laughed, clapping her hands sarcastically.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR PHASE TWO!" Toriel continued laughing as she grabbed Asgore and Asriel with tweezers and shoved them forcefully into her stinky unwashed cloaca.

"MOTHER OF GOD, THIS IS JUST ABSOLUTELY REPUGNANT!" Asgore roared in a fit of rage as him and his son were squeezed uncomfortably together by Toriel's moist, sticky vaginal walls.

"YOU KNOW, AS MUCH OF A SICK NASTY FUCK AS I AM, I THINK I'M GOING TO HAVE TO AGREE ON THIS ONE!" Asriel gagged as sickly yellow vaginal fluid dripped and oozed all over their bodies.

"OH, SHIT!" the two of them screamed in unified terror as Toriel reached in with her finger and pushed the two even deeper in until they eventually reached her uterus and somehow even her freaking ovaries (Asgore into the left ovary, Asriel into the right).

"OKAY, I'M ACTUALLY STARTING TO REALLY NOT ENJOY BEING A FETUS NEARLY AS MUCH AS I USED TO...IN FACT, I THINK I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE SLOWLY DROWNING IN HERE! YO, A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Asriel blubbered unintelligibly as he curled into fetal position and sucked for dear life on his former umbilical cord.

"FOR THE LOVE OF SWEET NEPTUNE, THIS IS SO FUCKING WRONG ON SO MANY FUCKING LEVELS THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO FUCKING BEGIN!" Asgore blubbered equally unintelligibly, barely even fitting inside due to his sheer size as he sucked for equally dear life on what had probably been used as someone else's umbilical cord at one point.

"HNNNG...HNNNNNNGGG...NGAHHHHHHHHH!" Toriel roared with fierce exertion as she forcefully shat both Asgore and Asriel out of her vagina and right back onto the floor.

"PLEASE...NO MORE...PLE-HE-HE-HEASE..." Asriel and Asgore, who were both soaked from head to toe in vaginal fluid, cried and sobbed in pitiful dismay as Toriel grabbed them off the floor with her tweezers and held them up right in front of her mouth.

"SON, IT WAS AWFULLY NICE KNOWING YOU..." Asgore sobbed.

"YOU TOO..." Asriel cried.

"MY, MY, YOU TWO ARE LOOKING AWFULLY TASTY! PERHAPS EVEN TASTIER THAN THE SWEET, SWEET REVENGE I'M EXACTING ON YOU INCOMPETENT SCOUNDRELS RIGHT NOW! HOW DO THESE FUCKING APPLES TASTE, HMM? HMMMMM?!" Toriel laughed sadistically at her son and husband as she opened her mouth as wide as it could go and popped them right in!

"TORIEL, DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHO WE ARE?! WE'RE YOUR FREAKING FAMILY! TORIEL, PLEASE! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE STILL SOMEWHERE DEEP DOWN IN THERE!" Asgore screamed and cried as him and Asriel made a combined effort to hold Toriel's jaws apart from each other.

"HA HA HA! LOOK AT YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WEASELS! THERE'S NO MUSCLE IN EITHER OF YOU, IT'S ALL JUST SKIN, BONES AND FUCKING FAT!" Toriel jeered devastatingly at both of them as their strength inevitably gave way, allowing her to crush them like the bugs they were.

"OWWWWWW..." Asgore wailed as Toriel began grinding him inbetween her teeth.

"OOOOOOOOH..." Asriel moaned in despair as Toriel did the exact same with him.

"ALPHYS, GOOD GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Asriel wailed and screamed in disbelieving shock as him and Asgore crawled up onto the fleshy roof of Toriel's mouth in a pitifully failed attempt to escape from her massive, dripping, slimy tongue.

"OHH, THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Asgore and Asriel moaned in shameful pleasure as Toriel's teasing tongue licked all the way up their beautiful bodies from head to toe, soaking them in so much saliva that the two of them ended up literally DRIPPING from head to toe with the stuff.

"DOWN THE HATCH, SWEETHEARTS!" Toriel laughed snidely as she grabbed a glass of water off the bedside table and began tilting it slowly but surely toward her lips while Asgore and Asriel trembled in horror.

"GRAB IT! GRAB IT! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, I CAN'T FUCKING REACH IT! GAAAAAHHHH!" Asgore and Asriel both screamed for their dear lives in unison as they desperately tried and failed to leap up off of Toriel's tongue and grab onto her dangling uvula, despite the fact that such a feat was clearly physically impossible for both of them; thus, they were both washed down her throat with a loud, stinking burp on her part to signify her scandalous act of swallowing.

"CANNONBALLLLLL!" Asgore and Asriel screamed at the tops of their lungs as they plummeted straight down Toriel's gullet at terminal velocity and made a huge bubbly SPLASH in her digestive pool!

"SO THIS IS WHAT BEING IN THE BELLY OF THE BEAST IS LIKE!" Asgore screamed in disgust, clambering up onto a nearby brussels sprout that Toriel had swallowed whole for some odd reason (in this case, probably how bad it tasted) as her Taco-Bell-ridden stomach began filling up with acid.

"OH, DEAR GOD, IT'S EVEN WORSE THAN I IMAGINED! HELP ME! HELP ME, MOMMYYY! SOMEBODY GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! PLEEEASE!" Asriel screamed for dear life as he clambered meekly up onto a nearby piece of carrot that she had also swallowed whole for some unexplainable reason (probably by accident).

"DEAR LORD, IF THERE WAS EVER A LESS HONORABLE WAY TO ESCAPE FROM THIS WRETCHED PLACE, I WOULD CERTAINLY BE THE ONE TO KNOW!" Asgore screamed as Toriel's stomach violently cramped and flushed itself like a toilet, sending both him and Asriel careening through her intestines at speeds that more than likely approached the sound barrier.

"WOW, THIS IS ACTUALLY KIND OF FUN, BUT I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW, WHOOOOAAAAA!" Asriel screamed with adrenaline-fueled excitement as him and his father slid through the various twists and turns of Toriel's lower digestive tract until finally, the light at the end of the tunnel (her anus) came directly into view!

"HOLY SHIIIIITTTTTT!" Toriel screamed in pain as she shat her son and husband right out into the household kiddie pool in a massive diarrhea dump before finally growing them back to normal.

"So, what'd you think?" Toriel asked them teasingly, burshing her hair seductively.

"Personally, I think I need to run over to the bathroom and take an extremely long and cleansing SHOWER!" Asgore shuddered at the thought of how many germs were on him at the moment.

"Well, that too, but first...FIRST...HOO, boy, have I got some INTERESTING plans for you, mother..." Asriel cackled grimly, rubbing his hands together in almost the same way that a filthy fly would.

"You know what I think, mother? You wanna know what I FUCKING THINK? Personally, I think you oughta be taught some fucking MANNERS!" Asriel snickered maliciously as he grabbed the stool, pulled it right up in front of where Toriel was standing, and also grabbed the whip while he was at it; meanwhile, Asgore snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, boy, you are going to fucking LOVE this!" Asgore whispered very uncomfortably into Toriel's ear as he lifted her up into the air while Asriel climbed his way up onto the top of the stool. (HINT: Both male characters in this scenario had gigantic boners and weren't afraid to use them.)

"Should...should I REALLY be doing this? I'm actually starting to feel really DEEPLY ashamed of myself right now, even by my standards!" Alphys blushed and stammered as she wiped the arousal-induced sweat from her face with a handkerchief, almost beginning to feel actual empathy and regret for what she had been doing to these poor souls as she put Toriel into the "dangling puppet" position, with her arms pointing straight up and her legs hanging straight down. How incredibly fitting for what she had basically been using Toriel's body as, she thought to herself.

"Nah, this is FINE!" Alphys laughed maniacally, kicking back in her chair and crossing her legs.

"So tell me, mother, how do YOU like it when I force YOU to suck MY fucking cock?! My fucking CLEARLY UNDERAGED cock, need I mention?!" Asriel ranted furiously at Toriel as he magically extended his already rather long and hard boner to a length of literally fifteen inches and forcefully jammed it into Toriel's mouth.

"YEAH, how do YOU like eating THAT? YOU LIKE THAT?! YOU FUCKING LIKE THAT, YOU FILTHY DEGENERATE FUCKING SKANK?!" Asriel roared in a fit of rage, brutally whipping Toriel all over her torso and leaving numerous scars in his wake as Toriel began deepthroating his cock.

"Speaking of which, how do you think I like being forced to fucking fuck my own SON, hmm? Doesn't sound fucking PLEASANT, now DOES it?!" Asgore yelled lividly at his wife as he violently thrusted his massive horse cock into Toriel's vagina so hard that it actually started bleeding; meanwhile, he was also using his free hand to tickle Toriel right on her bare feet.

"PLEASE STOP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Toriel screamed and laughed and cried and blushed bright red in a cathartic fit of pain, confusion, sadness and embarrassment as she suddenly began to regain self-awareness due to how long Alphys had spent slacking from her job; unfortunately, however, her voice was muffled by Asriel's ridiculously large cock.

"OH MY GOD, JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I SHOULD BE ARRESTED AND WRAPPED IN A FUCKING STRAITJACKET BY NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! THIS SHIT IS ABSOLUTELY UN-FUCKING-ACCEPTABLE! NO MORE! NO MORE! JUST NO MORE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Alphys screamed internally at herself, beginning to suddenly develop a hint of actual genuine moral conscience as she began crying hysterically.

"OHHHH, MOMMMMYYYY! HOW I LOVVVE YOUUU!" Asriel moaned at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back and drooling in humiliated ecstasy as his veiny, pulsating man-hydrant let loose with literally half a gallon of semen directly into Toriel's gagging, vomiting mouth.

"SO WRONG, YET SO RIGHT!" Asgore moaned with satisfaction as he gently withdrew his massive, meaty boner from Toriel's vagina and proudly displayed the thick strands of bloody, gooey cum to his audience before finally grabbing her legs and sucking her toes lovingly.

"Enough is ENOUGH! I've HAD it with this MOTHERFUCKING incestual rape, in this MOTHERFUCKING fandom!" Toriel yelled disgustedly at Asgore and Asriel, kicking the former in the face with her feet and slapping the latter across the face several times over with her hands.

"Asgore, we are OFFICIALLY divorced!" Toriel spat onto Asgore's face and slapped him.

"Asriel, pardon my language, but you are SO fucking grounded right now that if you even TRY to leave this house, I swear to GAH-AHH-AHH-AHHHHH-CHOO!" Toriel sneezed, blowing Alphys out onto the floor in a massive heap of slimy boogers.

"Um...h-hey there, everyone!" Alphys giggled and blushed and fidgeted about in nervous, humiliated, helpless terror, sweating so much that you could actually audibly hear her doing it.

ONE INCREDIBLY SAVAGE AND WELL-DESERVED BEATING LATER...

"Come on guys, lighten up, I didn't do anything THAT bad...OOF!" Alphys winced in pain as she was forcefully thrown by the local Underground police into a maximum-security prison cell and had the door slammed loudly behind her; several of her buck teeth were missing, her glasses were broken, she had one black eye and one blue one, her entire body was riddled with bruises, her nose was bleeding, her ribcage was fractured, and she was convinced that several of her limb bones were almost broken. (Also, she was wrapped up in a painfully tight straitjacket.)

About a day later, news of what Alphys had done to Toriel and her family ended up reaching the frontmost headlines of the local Underground newspaper, and one of the recipients just so happened to be the local librarian in Snowdin (who, by the way, was actually Alphys' mother).

"JESUS CHRIST, WHY COULDN'T I HAVE JUST HAD A SIMPLE FUCKING BOY INSTEAD OF A GIRL THAT LOOKS UNSETTLINGLY LIKE ONE?!" the librarian wailed, folding her arms atop her desk, burying her head in them and crying (using the newspaper as tissue paper, of course).

Another few hours later, Alphys recieved an important note from the Dreemurrs:

"I hope you're fucking proud of yourself, asshole."

"WELL, I GUESS THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!" Alphys laughed maniacally, her psychotic chortles echoing all the way across the vast entirety of the Underground's landscape for dramatic effect.

THE END


End file.
